1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for detecting a phase of input power.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a fuser that fuses image onto printing paper by applying heat. Since a temperature of the fuser may affect printing quality, it is necessary to accurately adjust the temperature of the fuser.
In order to control the temperature of the fuser, the image forming apparatus may use a phase control method by detecting a phase of input power. In other words, the image forming apparatus may adjust electric power supplied to heat the fuser by using the phase control method.